


Bientôt peut-être ?

by malurette



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Loss of Virginity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grosse préoccupation à cet âge : quand Eli couchera-t-il pour la première fois avec une fille ? He bien, s'il osait <i>lui</i> demander, déjà...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bientôt peut-être ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Bientôt peut-être  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Young Avengers  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Patriot’ Elijah Bradley/’Hawkseye’ Kate Bishop  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « comment Eli a perdu sa virginité » ~~sauf que non~~ pour Little_Bakemono lors d’un mème de White Day (14 mars ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Eli n’a encore jamais couché avec personne, mais il a l’âge d’y penser souvent… Il aimerait bien le faire avec Kate, un jour. Bientôt, si possible.

Kate est formidable. Kate n’a pas besoin de super-pouvoirs pour se battre et gagner. Ça n’est pas elle qui courrait après des boosters hormonaux mutants. Elle est ce qu’elle est et elle rayonne d’une force intérieure qu’il lui envie et qu’il admire.  
Elle ne se laisser marcher sur les pieds par personne, elle n’a pas besoin d’être protégée. C’est difficile de se faire mousser auprès d’elle, du coup. Elle n’a vraiment pas l’air d’être intéressée.  
Il ne sait pas du tout comment s’y prendre pour lui proposer quoi que ce soit de romantique, ne parlons même pas de sexuel.

Ça, c’est un combat à mener, aussi difficile, voire encore plus, que de sauver le monde. Encore plus que de s’accepter lui-même tel qu’il est, devoir se faire accepter par quelqu’un d’autre…  
Avec un peu de chance, il finira par se rendre compte que c’est finalement plus facile qu’il ne croyait.


End file.
